The Purple Catboy and Me
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Parody of The Ugly Duckling and Me. Bia and Aiko discover an egg which happens to be a Lyokian egg! Now they have to deal with their son, Odd, before Remy Buxaplenty and his goons capture them! Rated for nudity. No flaming.
1. The Cast

**The Purple Catboy and Me**

The Cast

Ratso...Bia Hoshigo (OC), Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi)

Ugly...Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko)

Phyllis...Remy Buxaplenty (Fairly OddParents)

Jessie...Miyako Goutokuji (Powerpuff Girls Z)

Wesley...Mr. Blik (Catscratch)

Daphne...Erts Virny Cocteau (Candidate for Goddess), Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi)

Esmeralda...Dulcy the Dragon (Sonic satAM)

Ernie...Hana-chan (Ojamajo Doremi)

William (Ernie's hand-puppet)...Pao (Ojamajo Doremi)

Phyllis' lackeys...Angelica (All Grown Up) and Tak (Invader Zim)


	2. The Start of the Story

**The Purple Catboy and Me**

Chapter 1: The Start of the Story

It is a cal, sunny day at the city of Toontown as a few Lyokians fly through the clouds. At the backyard of a house, two girls are on a stage introducing something as a few people watch. The first girl had medium-lenght black hair and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, orange shorts and black and white sneakers. Her name is Bia Hoshigo.

The other girl had blue hair and blue eyes, and wore a green shirt, a brown vest, blue pants and brown shoes. This was Aiko Senoo.

"From the same girls that brought to you Fuzzy Lumpkins, the big pink beast..." Aiko announced.

"...And his lovely wife Julayla Beryl, the monkey-tailed teen..." Bia continued, "...Senoo and Hoshigo Entertainment proudly presents Mr. Blik..."

After Bia's words, Aiko opened the curtains to reveal a black cat with yellow eyes named Mr. Blik, who seemed to be standing on tall, mechanical legs.

"...the Tallest Cat in the World!" Bia and Aiko finished together.

The audience just stares blankily at them. After loads of silence, a man named Danny Fentom finally claps at them, until Blik falls off the mechanical legs, landing facefirst on the ground. The audience starts booing at the two girls and cat.

"What a waste of time!" shouts Daffy Duck as the audience starts leaving.

"No! Wait!" Aiko shouted.

"It's the worst thing I've ever seen in my life!" a man named Kotake Tetsuya shouts.

"I want my money back!" added Knuckles the Echidna.

"Guys, don't go!" Aiko shouted.

"There's so much more to see!" Bia added as she holds Blik.

After the whole audience left, Aiko smirked and turned to Blik. "Such a nice show, eh, Blik?" she asked.

"That's it!" Blik shouted, and Bia and Aiko looked at him as he said, "I quit!"

Bia and Aiko were both shocked. "What?!" the two shouted.

"You can't leave now!" Bia started.

"It was your best show yet!" Aiko added.

"They hate me!" yelled Blik, "The act is horrible!" He then gets out of Bia's grip as he walked away and said, "I'm gonna find a new manager."

The girls gasped. "New manager?" Bia asked. Blik stepped out of the stagefloor as Bia and Aiko followed him.

"What about the carnival?" Aiko asked, showing Blik a picture of an amusement park, "My friend Hana-chan's got the whole thing set up!"

"It's the show we've been wating for!" Bia added, "Fame and fortune calling! _Bia... Aiko... Blik..._"

"Aw, come on, Blikky!" Aiko finished, "We can't do this all alone!"

"So find someone else!" shouted Blik.

"Someone else?" asked Bia as she and Aiko ran up to Blik, "But you're the only friend we've got!"

"I got new for you two: you don't have friends!" Blik shouted.

"You're kidding!" Aiko said in disbelief, "You're just outsparkled on your success!" Blik glared at the girls for a second, and then Aiko grabbed him and put him inside her suitcase.

"What are you doing?!" asked Blik annoyed from inside the suitcase.

"Someday you're gonna thank us, buddy." Bia said patting the suitcase in joy. Then, both Bia and Aiko heard snickering. They looked around and saw a blonde named Angelica and a purple-haired girl named Tak. Angelica punched Bia, causing her to fall to the ground. "BIA!" shouted Aiko, helping up her friend.

Then someone came up to Bia and Aiko. It's a swift blonde fellow who wore white clothing on top, a red bow, and black pants. His name is Remy Buxaplenty.

"Hello, girls!" said Remy evily.

Bia and Aiko gulped. "Remy!" said Bia, "What a surprise!"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" asked Remy.

"Honestly?" asked Aiko, "Yes."

"Come on, Remy, nobody wants this!" Bia said in despair, "Aiko and I have great plans! Let us be alive!"

"The show's over, you two." said Remy.

Bia shrugged, "Well, I guess there's no point in running."

"No." replied Remy as Aiko held his hand, only to throw him on Angelica and Tak. Bia then caught the suitcase and she and Aiko ran to near a tube, with Angelica and Tak chasing them. Bia and Aiko went inside the tube, as Angelica and Tak followed. Soon, Bia and Aiko had reached a ventilator, only to Tak appear.

Aiko didn't thought twice as she threw the suitcase at the ventilator, only to make it stop. Bia and Aiko went inside it as Tak followed them and Angelica appeared. Bia then took the suitcase out of the ventilator, just in the nick of time, making a large bruise on Tak's body. However, before it could actually kill her, Tak held the ventilator as Bia and Aiko ran away to inside it.

"Get them, girls!" shouted Remy as he, Angelica and Tak followed Bia and Aiko inside the ventilator, starting a big chase.

Soon, Bia and Aiko were surrounded by Angelica and Tak, and Remy was right behind Bia as he smirked. "Roar!" he roared at the girls.

"AAAGGH!" shouted Bia and Aiko as they ran in fright to out of the tube. They were at the top of a tower when a huge blanket wrapped around them and Bia and Aiko saw the cars and stuff at the bottom of the tower. Bia and Aiko then fell off screaming... only for the blanket to act like a parachute and keep them floating. Bia sighed in relief as she and Aiko looked back at Remy, Angelica and Tak.

"Sayonara, Remy!" shouted Aiko. She and Bia then saw a train coing to them. The two girls screamed as the train took them. Remy then looked in a telescope as he saw Bia and Aiko waving goodbye to him happily.

"Your lives belong to me, Bia Hoshigo and Aiko Senoo." said Remy menacingly, "And I'm gonna find you two... whatever it takes."


	3. Toonyard and Odd's Birth

Chapter 2: Toonyard and Odd's Birth

The train rode through the town with Bia, Aiko and the suitcase on top of it. Bia sighed, "I wish you could see that, Blik."

"Yeah. We're on our way." Aiko added.

"You'll be sorry for this, you two!" shouted Blik's voice from the suitcase, "I won't work for you anymore! And without me, you both are nuthin'!"

"That's right, Blikky." said Aiko patting the suitcase, "We're on our way."

Soon, the train rode off to the countryside as Bia looked at a map to the Carnival. Soon they saw it much far away from them and smiled. "The Carnival!" shouted Bia gleefully.

"Come on!" shouted Aiko as she and Bia ran through the train's roof.

When the two reached the tip of the train, Bia smiled as she held her arms wide and shouted, "I'm the queen of the world!"

However, the train went to the left, leaving the Carnival behind it. Bia and Aiko were shocked as they ran up to the other side of the train as Aiko shouted, "STOP THE TRAIN!" Soon they saw it was too late, for the Carnival was much far from them. They both sighed sadly.

Suddenly they were dropped out of the train screaming into a Lyokian nest. The suitcase also landed there as Blik's head poked out of it. "My neck!" he shouted as he cracked his neck.

Blik then looked around him, and then he turned to Bia and Aiko as he shouted, "What did you two done with the city?!"

"Forget the city, Blik-kun!" said Aiko.

"We saw it!" Bia added, "We saw the Carnival. And it was gorgeous!"

"Didn't you two get it?" asked Blik furiously, "I'm not going!"

"But you gotta go!" shouted Bia. Suddenly the egg she was leaning in moved, and she fell. "Do you mind?" asked Bia to the egg.

"We'll give you anything you want!" Aiko shouted.

"You'll give me anything?" asked Blik.

"Anything!" Bia added. Suddenly the egg moved again, hitting Bia. She glared at the egg as she shouted, "What's, like, your problem?"

"All I want is a bit of respect!" Blik said as he turned away from the girls as he crossed his arms.

"Ya got it!" said Aiko. The egg then hit her as Blik asked, "WHAT?" Aiko then had enough. She glared at the egg and said, "Enough, kid." she then kicked the egg, so hard it rolled up to above Bia and Aiko as they looked scared.

"Well, I want a pair of Italian shoes." said Blik.

"Oh boy." Bia muttered in fear.

The egg then landed as Blik spoke, "And of solid gold." He then screamed as he saw the egg rolling up to him, Bia and Aiko. The egg then sent the girls rolling off the nest (as Bia held the egg) and Blik flying to a bottle of tequila.

"Girls?" Blik asked inside the bottle, "Hello? This place stinks!"

Bia, Aiko, the egg and the suitcase then landed in a barn as the women living there looked to them. "Blik?" asked Bia. Then Aiko saw that she was below the egg, and gritted her teeth in anger.

She then got out of below the egg as she said, "That's it. Ya messed with the wrong Naniwa girl." Aiko said, then she heard giggling coming from one of the women and thought it came from the egg.

Bia then put her ear on the egg. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, and was ready to punch to egg as she said, "Okay. Let's do this thing..." Then she and Aiko saw a minty dragon with a purple hair and stomache, golden ring and black eyes, named Dulcy, glaring at them. Then all the women around them glared at them.

Then Bia kissed the egg repeatedly and Aiko hugged it as she told Dulcy, "They're such a joy at this age."

"Shut up!" shouted Dulcy, "Now who are you two, and what do you think you're doing with this egg?"

"I'm Aiko Senoo, the black-haired one is my pal Bia Hoshigo," Aiko introduced, "And... we forgot the second part of the question."

"Anyway, it's a real pleasure to meet you all." Bia said as she picked up her suitcase and she and Aiko walked out, "Stay nice!"

"Taxi!" shouted Aiko before she and Bia bumped into a wall and muttered, "Ow."

They then turned to the women and Dulcy as Bia said, "Well... we're having trouble on finding the door."

"Once you enter the Toonyard," Dulcy told them, "There's no way out."

"But what if they're egg thieves?" asked a raccoon named Marine. Then everyone but Dulcy, Bia and Aiko screamed in terror and fear. Then the women and Dulcy surrounded Bia and Aiko angrily.

"Egg thieves? Us? No!" said Bia.

"Yeah. You got it all wrong!" Aiko added as she and Bia walked up to Dulcy, "We'll be honest with you, honey. Can we call you honey?"

"NO!" Dulcy replied.

"Listen, honey," spoke Bia, "This ain't a normal egg. It's... OUR EGG!" In 'OUR EGG' she hugged the egg, causing everyone to gasp.

"How can these riffraffs raise an egg?" asked Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) to Dulcy.

"Well, we raised it with my handsome husband..." Aiko added, "Ty... Dan... Jones! Tydanjones!"

All the women were confused. "May he watch on us from the cartoon heaven." Bia added, "Ai-chan gave birth to it moments before he... he... I can't say it!"

Then Bia and Aiko both started to cry while hugging the egg. "Whyyy??? Why him??" Aiko asked in tears, "Why didn't you took MEEE????" Soon all the women surrounding them started to cry with them.

"He wished the baby was took to the Toonyard where he was raised." Bia said, "The city's not a place for a little one."

"Ha!" scoffed Dulcy, "You aren't fooling anyone here, you two." The dragon then looked at the crying women and said, "Well, aside from the other girls. But only them. But, do you really expect that we'll believe that two riffraffs that are low, dirty, double-crossing, selfish, yuck--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aiko yelled.

"--Could possibly be mothers of an egg?!" Dulcy finished, "Plus, I don't remember any Tydanjones."

"Sure you do!" said Bia.

"Yeah. He had this messy blonde hair and... a strong grip and... soft blue eyes?" added Aiko.

"And what's what he always used to say?" Bia asked, and then she hid behind the egg as she said, "Oh yeah... 'Help'?"

"We remember him." a voice said suddenly.

Dulcy and the other women turned around to see two figures. The first one is a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a black GOA candidate suit. His name is Erts Virny Cocteau, the one who spoke.

The other figure is a girl with blonde hair in two ring-shaped buns, and she had greenish yellow eyes, and she wore an orangeish red shirt, yellow suspenders, a white skirt, black socks and white sneakers. Her name was Momoko Asuka.

"You do?" asked Aiko.

"Erts? Momoko?" asked Dulcy looking at the two blondes.

"Yes. He was such a nice boy." Momoko answered, "That messy blonde hair, the strong grip, the soft blue eyes that glowed in sunlight..."

"And a terrible taste for women." Erts whispered to Kim Possible.

"Ohh, now I remember!" Kim said. Soon everyone remembers "Tydanjones", much to Aiko and Bia's relief. Dulcy just groans in annoyance.

Suddenly the egg starts cracking. Bia and Aiko back away scaredly. The women at the Toonyard all say, "Awww!" The egg cracks open, revealing a ball of blonde hair. Bia and Aiko look on confused. Suddenly the figure in the egg hugs Aiko's head, much to Bia and the others' shock.

"Sweet mother of all chocolate!" Susie Carmichael shouted, "He's naked!"

When Aiko finally breaks free of the kid's grip, she takes a good look at him. He has spiky blonde hair with a purple spot in the middle and purple eyes, and he is indeed naked. (No pervert jokes!!!!! o///o) Plus, he also has a purple cat tail with white stripes on it.

"I can't believe I hugged this thing." Aiko said.

All the women then start laughing. "He looks so odd!" shouted Lilly Truscott (from Hannah Montana).

"Odd... odd... Wait a minute. That's it!" Bia shouted, coming over to Aiko and the kid, "We're gonna name him Odd!"

"Yeah, whatever." Aiko said as she lets go of Odd.

"That's the weirdest kid I've ever seen!" Lilly laughed to Dulcy.

"But they are the mothers alright." Dulcy mentions referring to Bia and Aiko.

"Alright, you can go..." Aiko started.

"Don't worry, Odd, they'll look after you." Bia finshed.

But the two girls don't have time to go, because Odd hugged them quickly. Bia is blushing like mad while Aiko is shocked. Suddenly Odd says his first word...

"Momma!"

All the women laugh at this. "You, don't touch me!" Aiko yelled, pushing Odd out of her and Bia's way... only for him to end up between Dulcy's boobs. This makes the women laugh louder. Dulcy embarassedly takes the catkid out of between her boobs.

"Just shut up!" Dulcy shouted, "If this catkid is really one of us, he can stay at the Toonyard, even thought being that weird."

Odd then walks up to his 'mommas' as Dulcy spoke to them, "But he's YOUR son, and YOU both must take care of him. Otherwise, you're just taking space!"

Bia and Aiko are scared as Bia said, "You're right!"

"After all, what kind of mothers we are if we didn't wanted to be the mothers of our son?" Aiko added.

"Momma!" Odd said once again as he hugs Bia and Aiko again and the women laugh again.

"And you," Aiko shouted to Odd, "Call me Aiko!" Bia slapped her forehead. This was going to take a while...


End file.
